Various Naruto Stories
by Kamon772
Summary: A place where number of different Naruto stories will be posted.


Sakura Haruno blinked and all of sudden found herself in a room strange windowless room. There is no door behind and only five doors in front of her. Each door has a different message and/or sign on it. Not sure what was going on as she was in Konoha the last time she checked. The door she had opened should had lead her to this strange room but right outside her house. How she got here as result was a mystery as there was nothing giving her any clues about where she was at the moment.

Sakura attempt to dispel what she hoped was a mere genjustu but when that failed, she then tried to see what she could do get out this place without addressing the doors as her only option. So Sakura punched at the wall of the room with all her charka strength which did nothing at all. Trying a few more time the only thing she had damage in the process were her own fist.

"Okay that way is not going to work" Sakura said to herself as she healed her hands before looking at the five doors before her.

They seem to be the only way out but what worry her were the five message and/or sign on them. Each on of them was different and they all seem to lead to different places. After all if this place was somehow once connected to her house, then it made sense that these doors would vanish once she went through them. That seem to be the case because otherwise she would not be alone here as her father was supposedly coming right after her. The fact that he was not here with her was proof that this was the case.

Examining the first door it had what appeared to be a picture of one of Sasori's human puppets on it. Of course there was no way that she was going to being through this door. After all she had a bad feeling about what would happen to her should she do such a thing after all. The mere idea of Sasori having something to do with it was already a deal breaker but the fact that human puppet on picture on it. This only magnified her decision against even opening this door at all.

Probing the second door it had what appeared to be a picture of a mannequin that looked like in was standing in display window that reminded her of her own room. It was rather creepy just how much of replica the display window was of her room. This was yet again another no as result of what she was seeing

Prying around the third door it had what appeared to be a picture of a robot girl with everyone else also being robots as well. Wondering if this was a pattern as the first three door seem to have her as some kind of inanimate state. However at least in this one she seems to be still able to move on her own in this was not something that only effected her but everyone else around her as well. As for how Sakura even knew what a robot was that was result of having to dealing with a Mecha Naruto created by Orochimaru awhile ago. They knew what he did to make them but the exact process of how was the unknown part.

Uncertain about meaning of the four door it had what appeared to be a picture of Naruto holding a coin on a string as if he were trying to hypnotize someone into doing his bidding and serve him. What could that possibly mean as there were number of things. Though why he was using the novelty method of doing it in the picture was not clear(nor why he was doing in the first place either)

The fifth door and final door before her had a picture of herself as the nine tailed fox and the fox as a normal girl with orange hair and red eyes. This seem to be one where they would swap places and seemingly lives as well.

Having looked over all the option before her, Sakura felt that amongst the choices, she had at the moment that third and fifth doors. They were the only ones that seem like they would have the least amount of negatives to them.

Although the there was a third option that she had that did not involve going through the doors at all and that was merely waiting for someone the break into this room from the outside. Her having gone missing should have been known by now. The possibility of that happening was currently likely so simply waiting was a choice she could make.

Doing that Sakura just sat there waiting to see if anyone was coming for her from the outside. She did not like waiting for someone to come but this was not something she could get out herself. However after what she could only assume was a very long time of being in this room as there was no way to tell the past time other then what she was personally aware of.

Sakura was only able to tell a prolong period of time pass because of her training a combat medic by Tsunade and her ninja training in general. She was trained to deal with hunger as their would be time when you were able to eat or drink anything during a mission or had just not do so for the sake of the mission. That time had passed over and she was reaching dangerous territory thus had to make a choice from the door from her.

Since there was no telling exactly what would happen to her after going through these doors she just decided to pick on and hope for the best. After weighing her option she decided that the third door would be the one of the best options for her at them moment. The third door seemed like it would effect everyone but the problem was not a big as the what the fifth one would entail. Being the nine tailed fox and sealed in Naruto would make thing difficult as she could merely be seen as lying and attempt to get out the seal.

Going with the third option there was possibility she could convince some that them being robots was not normal. After all Naruto and her had experienced being in different dimension before. That world where his parents were alive and her were dead was far too detailed to be a mere genjustu alone. Also why were their counterparts to both Naruto and Sakura there if the world itself was not real. The idea was that somehow they were transported to their world via a mixture of genjustu and something else that cause them to travel to that dimension for real. Though because of the genjustu like nature anything that brought back with them faded. Thus explaining why the Hokage robe of Naruto's father faded when they got back.

Taking a deep breath Sakura opened the third door and walked through as she could no longer stay in this room. The last hope of being able to open the door and get someone attention on the other side without crossing through herself did not work. No one noticed her and things could be throw out to get their attention.

Sakura walked through the door before and into what she hoped was a world where she could eventually find her way back to her own once again. The process of doing so felt for an instance like she was passing through something that similar to veil that flow over her body and then there as nothing once she had fully exited the door. Looking back at the close door she opened again to see that the mysterious room she was trapped in was no longer there anymore instead what she saw in it place were merely the inside of her own house.

Looking up at the sky she could tell that at least from where she was now compared to being inside that room. While an extended long amount of time had pass for her the passage of time here was almost nonexistent. It was seem that the moment Sakura stepped out her house where she was now was what should have been the logical next step.

Though Sakura then wanted to move forward as she wanted to see if she could possible find anyone that could help her get back to her own world. However she could not do that, Sakura found that she was unable move at all.

That when it dawn on her what could possible be happening to her at the moment as she was waited in that room as long as she could before having to leave. Thus she was beyond hunger along with thirsty as well. So if she was now a robot then while she could no longer experience hunger or thrust in her current state. After all robots don't need to do either one of those things at all.

However what Sakura did have now was a power level that she had keep track of because if she ran out then she would no longer be able to move. After all when robots run out of power they merely stop and shutdown until their power can be restored.

*Power depleted shutting down*

Is what Sakura heard her own voice say in completely robotic and monotone fashion. Thus like a light switch being flicked from on to off. Sakura's green eyes dulled and she was just standing there at her doorstep staring vacantly at nothing.

Sakura just stood there inert her dull green eyes staring at vacantly nothing. Other robots were just were passing her by not really noticing her or quite possibly not really want to notice her for some reason. For whatever reason her father was not leaving the house thus she was just stuck as only some passing birds starting to eye her. Which would not have ended well if Ino did not come back at that particular moment to prevent a rather annoying series of events from happening.

Ino then looked over Sakura and wondered what she was wearing exactly. it seem vastly strange to her. For going through that door that Sakura did had converted her into a robot but it did not change what she was wearing at the time. Thus she was still wearing her causal clothes, the kind she wears when she is not about to go out on a mission or something similar. Just her normal everyday clothing though that was from her own home dimension not the one that she had ended up in where everyone including herself was a robot.

Ino waved her hand in front of Sakura's face to see if she was indeed offline or merely had entered sleep mode. There was a difference between the two after all as if she were in sleep mode then such a motion so close to her would have arouse her from it rather quickly. Though since she made no react to Ino at all. That inform her friend that she had indeed run out of power and thus why everyone was seemingly avoiding her.

It was considered an embarrassment to just run out of power right after leaving your home. How forgetful must a robot be to not even check to ensure they have enough power to leave their own place. Even if they are in the hurry to get somewhere taking something to give the boost to at least get they need to get there at least would be taken. Though this was a temporary solution and variety of them would be taken later to fully solve their power level problem later.

'What is this though' Ino thought pulling at Sakura's clothes which interested her for number of reasons.

Tugging at the clothing that Sakura was wearing it was interesting to Ino because one major reason. Ino along with everyone else in this dimension was not wearing any at all. They were not wearing any clothes just walking around seemingly in the nude without a care in the world.

'What are these things suppose to be' Ino thought 'what purpose are they suppose to even serve'

That when Ino then heard a ripping sound as of course the strength she used to tug at Sakura's clothing was more then they could handle thus they ripped. This was not Ino even pulling that hard at all. In fact she was not even truly trying at the moment. That was another difference between this dimension and the one that Sakura had come from.

What was consider normal tug in this one would have been far more back in the one where everyone was human.

'What cheap and weak material this stuff is to rip so easily' Ino thought.

Sakura now stood there with half of her outfit in touching the ground Ino tug ripped the arm and good portion of the left side off. Leaving Sakura half exposed though she currently could do anything about being offline.

"You are seriously going to tell me what you were thinking with this later" Ino said to her

She did what she thought was doing Sakura a favor just ripping the rest of her outfit off. Again shock at just how easy it was to get them off as she then analyze and was shocked to learn what it was exactly.

"This is merely fiber and textile material. Seriously what could you have gain from wearing this at all other then looking like an idiot" Ino said to Sakura then stopped realizing she was not going to response since she was offline.

Letting off a sigh Ino decided she get Sakura to where she was going after all she had told her the previous night so she could at least leave her there to charge on her own. Then when she got enough of her power back she could go about doing what she was suppose to.

Lifting the pink hair robot over her shoulder, Ino carried her through this Konoha that was now populated only by robot that were seemingly all walking around in the buff without a care in the world. However that was not exactly the case none of them viewed themselves as being naked at all. They all have different sense of modesty now one that only seem as if they did not from alternative point of view.

Nudity in this dimension where everyone was a robot came not from them wearing clothing as that was seemed as pointless and stupid judging from Ino's and everyone else's reaction to Sakura wearing them. Instead what they view as being 'nude' was in fact them not wearing their outer armor in public which serve the purpose of clothing here.

Rather then just one layer of armor covering themselves these had two, one inner and one outer armor. The difference between the two was that the outer armor not serve as extra layer of protection from their internal systems and working. It also worked as where they stored a number of things they could summon to defend themselves, do their job, and/or keep things related to their hobby or just what they wanted to carry around. There was no carrying an kind of bag or something like that as they did not need to thanks to one of the many function of their outer armor serve.

The inner armor was what these robot would view as their 'bare skin' either though there visually no clear difference between the two. However one could tell the and robot seem without their outer armor on would react like a person being seen naked.

Ino carried Sakura through Konoha to her original destination which was the Hokage building. Walking through the village there was various changes that had cause it to differ. The changes that made similar but the same to Konoha where everyone was not a robot. The various food stand and other types of business were no longer there anymore. After all robot did not need to eat after all as that was not how they got what was need to power their bodies.

So the store the once sold food no longer did so however while those were there anymore. There were some that still existed but in a different form as these were business that did more then sell food. They had different aspect to them that was either they now places that offer fast place to charge for a price or place where robots could gather and interact there.

Ino passed by her own family business which was actually relative unchanged as flowers were still something that even robots would buy for the same various reasons. The purpose they served translated far better then anything related to food.

Though another thing that was different was that when someone walked into store they walked out without a bag or seemingly anything in their hands or anywhere else. That where one of the functions of their outer armor came in. They store they bought within it instead of needing to caring a bag or anything else. Thus leaving their hands and everything else free.

Various other changes were present but Ino made her way to the Hokage Building where she left Sakura to charge. Connecting her to the nearest charging station that was open and near where she need to be in the building before leaving

Sakura was left in the charging station within the Hokage building, she started charging from zero. Her power level building up rather quickly as that what the type of charging station this one was. It prioritized speed over everything else thus the time that charges lasted were not always of the same quality of those based to last longer but take more time to reach max level for a robot.

Though as the process proceed there was something that happened as Sakura's was being recharged. That was that there was an error detected in her memories banks. The reason was that two set of memories were detected within Sakura. The first was her original memories that she had before she was turned into a robot herself. The second was the memories that she should have as part of this dimension that she was currently in.

What would happen next was something that Sakura would have no control over herself as she was still basically offline at the moment. This was because though she was getting charged only certain systems would come online until her power level reach 100%. Things that basically just cause her body to seemingly run in an autonomic fashion. These action would be in way similar to how her original human had function that were not under her control and worked on their own.

The difference between them and what Sakura currently had now was that they could do a lot more and serve more a purpose beyond what human version of things.

While Sakura was sitting there getting charged and her body running version checks and test to ensure she was in perfect order. The issue of her memories not match this reality and how it would be dealt with was something that where her body could end up betraying her.

After all her mind might have retained the knowledge of how things were for her at least but it seems that her body did not. With things as they stand there was high chance that with her old memories being consider and error they could get wiped out thus Sakura would never realize just what happened to her nor that she was once human(even what that was)

Since her old memories didn't match what her body considered she should have. There was a purge of them from her her memory banks. The process was shocking quick and efficient as the memories considered errors were flagged and split appeared from Sakura's memories banks.

Although while Sakura's memories were no longer contained with her own memory banks that did not mean that they gone forever. They might have been purged from Sakura's CPU but at the same time they were being upload into the cloud. This cloud was were most memories that were considered errors were stored. The reason such a thing even existed was for a number of reasons that was both known and unknown to the robots of this dimension.

In Sakura's case, her old memories were merely being kept in this cloud to be used not by Sakura herself. Who would no longer see them her original true memories but as the errors that her body detected them as. Thus there would no longer be any attempt on her part to return to where she came from. After all she had no had any recollection of that place anymore. Being human it was not even a distant memory as the Sakura seeing in the charging station currently did even know what a human was anymore.

The gaps in her memory banks cause by the purge of all her human memories were replaced by the back up that Sakura had in her own personal cloud that every robot had for themselves. There were many things that they could use this personal cloud for. One of them was they used to back up their memories once a week for that week and have full back up yearly.

The things that were considered 'missing' from Sakura's memory banks and other things found to not be present in her CPU. Various things that Sakura did not have before because only a robot would be aware of these things also there were various limits and notions that were 'fixed' as they were considered 'missing' from Sakura.

Mostly things and thoughts that only a robot would have and human would lack as result how different sentient robot, that does not even know what a human is, from one. General knowledge of this society, the norms, the dos and do nots, etc. As though she had two set of memories she did not have two set of social norms or knowledge.

Now fully integrated in this new dimension she found herself in Sakura's head which had been down as she was in the charging station. Perked up however this was not because she had been recharged in fact her eyes were still the same dull green, they had been since she had originally left that mysterious room. However enough power has been restored that she start working autonomous on some what she came to Hokage Building for.

The reason she had come here was because she was helping out Shizune with organizing documents. Seem that even in a dimension where everyone was robots that dealing with paperwork. It was seemingly still one of bane of Hokage's existence and how they dealt with it depended on who was the Hokage at the time. The reason being that dealing with paperwork did not get easier but was merely scaled up so that would be a robotic equivalent.

Sakura managed to do this in her current state by connecting herself directly to the Hokage Building's database. Looking around it was easy to see that something was missing as there was no one carrying any papers or scroll at all. The entire building was basically paperless as everything was done over a network that was present within the building. Things were storied with the database for the building as well. Thus accessing and organizing documents and such were done through surfing through this database.

Despite what one would assume about a race of robots their database was not perfectly organized at all time as it could be just as messy and random as normal paper based one….just worse because the volume was larger. So while doing a detailed job would require a robot's full focus, what Sakura was doing at the moment was merely combing over what she had access to normally and ensure it was in the right place.

Marking anything that seemed out of place for Shizune, Tsunade, or herself(when she was full charged) to look into later.

•  
The recharging process reached one hundred percent that when Sakura's green eyes lit up once again and she looked around. Wondering where she was and how she even gotten here in the first place. The last thing she remembered was that she was leaving the house and then all of sudden she found herself in a charging station. Judging from how she was still was continues working as she had been(in the background of her CPU). Since this was happening Sakura knew that she was in the Hokage Building as otherwise she would not be connected to its database like this as this kind of access was not possible outside the building.

Checking the time with her internal clock(which was literal clock now), she realized just how late she was to reporting to Tusnade as she was suppose to have been there almost an hour ago. As she then rushes to her office not caring that she was burning through some of the power that had just re-charged. After all an quick hour charge like she had now was not enough to last a quarter of the day if she would keep this up. However lucky for her she did not have any mission to carry out thus being this wasteful would not cause her a problem. Just going about a normal day where she just do nothing ninja related. She could just barely make to nightfall to get proper night's charge, which she was sure that she had done the last night.

'No time to think about that now' Sakura thought as she collected herself at the door the Hokage Office and was pleased that she had wasted as much as she thought. For Sakura had always had power level management that consider amongst the best in all of Konoha.

"About time that you got here Sakura as you kept me waiting" Tsunade informed her.

"Should you really being talking to her like that Lady Tsunade" Shizune told her as she stood by her master "Sakura you are not taking are our master are you? Normally you do not need to use the recharge station on days like these where you had nothing that could have could that to happen"

Sakura was confused at this as while she had no reason for knowing why she had blank period between leaving her house and came online in the Hokage Building. Though Tsunade quickly glare at her older student and assistant cause she just came back online herself not that long ago. Having arrived mostly because she was guided here by Shizune and could not leave her chair or she would shutdown on the spot.

"On to the next matter that I called you here" Tsunade said as checking the database she found that Sakura had completed the first already basically.

Exiting her master's office, Sakura was looking over the assignment that she was given. Though she was doing through just looking over the file that she was told to upload into herself after being handed a thumb drive. Where she then download the content by connecting it to her thumb and then handing it back to Tsunade when she was done.

Sighing as she wondered how this would go this time as it was a assignment that was something only a few were trusted with doing in all of Konoha. Since she had been learning how to be combat medic, she had become one of those that dealt with this assignment.

Finished looking over the file that she had download and stored it away for later usage. Sakura then began walking to her destination. As she walked along again Sakura did not give a second thought to the fact that she and everyone around her was a robot that by her old human standards would be considered naked instead of wearing a outer armor that just made it look as if they were(from their point of view). Of course having her old memories erased, Sakura did not think of this as to her this was normal and nothing out of the ordinary.

"Yo Sakura! I see that you are up and running around. Good thing you do not have any missions, though you owe me now" Ino said as she her best friend/rival and ran over to her.

"Ino….I do not have time right now as can not we discuss this later" the pink hair robot stated

"Sure…Sure" Ino said as she continued walking along side her but just a little bit faster then her.  
"Why are you following me like that as its annoying" Sakura told her.

"What I am just going this way as well and if you are walking slow then why not speed up. Unless you can not because you are trying to ensure that you do not waste any power unnecessarily. Like from being up too long without charging" the Yamanaka robot told her.

Things continued on like this with Ino teasing Sakura for being found offline and out of power earlier. So much so that Sakura merely ignored her and kept going through where she was heading as per her assignment.

Eventually Ino had to split from Sakura and stop teasing her as she need to split from her after awhile. Thus Sakura was able to un-mute Ino's voice with the only thing she would get from her friend would be internal subtitles. The reason being if Ino caught on that Sakura had muted her voice she could get her to agree to thing where silence would be seen as a yes.

Sakura let out a sigh as she looked at the apartment building where Naruto's place was located. As this was where she needed to go for her next assignment.

Knocking on the door, she heard someone rushing around behind the door as if they were trying to take care of something before answering it. Mostly something that they did not want to be seen before answering the door. Sakura was going to knock again when the door opened and Kushina was standing there looking at her.

"Naruto is not here right now, Sakura. I thought you would have known that as he always telling you what he going to be doing the next day after all before recharging for the night" she told her.

Looking around this place, Sakura did not question that Kushina was standing before or that the place looked better then it should have been. It was very clear that two robots were living in this apartment rather then just a single one. Of course Sakura would not think this as her original memories were wiped from her mind and replaced with ones that fit Sakura the robot rather then Sakura the human.

"If you are not here for Naruto then why are you here?" Kushina asked as they pasted what everyone in Konoha called the forbidden room. It was the only room in this apartment Naruto and Kushina prevent anyone from entering…ever!

Sakura then sighed as she looked at Kushina and pointed her metallic finger towards her.

"Me! Why would you be here for me?" the red hair robot asked curiously.

Kushina stood there curious why Sakura is here for her. Why would she be here for her and not Naruto as they were part of the same team after all. While Kushina was merely a robot that was….then she realized exactly why Sakura might be her for her instead of Naruto.

"You are here to examine me are not you?" Kushina asked

"Its my turn to do so after all. After it part of my purpose to do this ever since was I assigned to Tsunade after all. Wait did you forget that it was today or something" Sakura replied.

"Me…forget of course not as what kind of robot forgets something like that" Kushina said chuckling a little.

'She had completely forgot, seriously?' Sakura thought however it did happen after all she could not recall why she ran out power when she left the house earlier.

"I am going to need you to take off your outer armor" she informed her.

Kushina then motioned her to follow her to her room as after all to a robot taking off their outer armor was basically like being naked to them

Which by human's standard of Sakura's original dimension would have been considered weird. Since they would appear naked all the time as clothing does not exist in this dimension where everyone is a robot. This outer armor is nothing more then just well armor that they wear over their inner armor. However modesty can change depending on what consider normal and what is not. Activating the process that allow Kushina to step out of her outer armor, she then looked around to make sure all the window were closed. She would not want someone peaking on her after all.

Though another question to answer would be how is the Kushina of this dimension even still alive. Her history with her human counterpart is basically the same but there is a reason that she did not die that day sixteen years ago. That reason was because she was a robot and thus after being impaled like she was. She did not actually die from that. Since the blow was through her torso it did not prove fatal for this robotic Kushina. Although it should have as most robots can not handle the shock of all their internal parts in that area being taken out.

The red hair robot did shutdown seemingly for good but her CPU remain functional. Thus Tsunade with the help of her students at the time were able to replace all Kushina's destroyed internal parts and get her back up and running again. Yet she given check up regularly to ensure that everything was in working order as the Uzumaki line was build to contain the tailed beast thus they had rather specific and customized builds.  
So there was always a worry that her body could not function properly with parts not meant for Kushina originally. Though things had been working out so far as there was no problem with them or her.

Sakura had Kushina switch into different mode that would allow her to be examine properly and also give her report for this visit. This was a mode that all robots had and was used for many reason this being one of them. While in this mode a robot's personality matrix was shut off and their eyes dimmed a little as result.

Thus the pink hair robot began checking the older red hair one who was also reporting on what was required of her so that Tsunade could look it over later herself to ensure everything was fine.

While this was what Kushina was like in this dimension Sakura had been transported and integrated into. What of the nine tailed beast Kurama also known as Kyuubi was like here.


End file.
